Perfectly Dysfunctional
by sydneykadinger
Summary: A story by Sydney Kadinger


Why am I writing this? I mean why should my story be written about? There is nothing extraordinary about my story compared to something you have probably experienced. Mine? It's a basic story. Heterosexual, long distance relationship with their issues. You know, lying, cheating, the normal adultery sins in accordance to the Holy Scripture or any other moral belief in general. No this isn't some story in which a huge event takes place like a guy figuring out he is gay after his wedding day or a girl accidently sleeping with her brother after being separated in the foster care system. No nothing like that here. No one dies, so all you _Fault in Our Stars_ and _Divergent _fans, I apologize but no Ben and Jerry's will be needed here. Granted my story is a bit less basic than the Hollywood bullshit that continually gets regurgitated every other decade. You know what I am talking about. Popular boy who dates the Prom Queen has a love at first sight moment with the girl next door. While even though she is not the definition of beauty, or maybe she is, it is really that inner beauty and intelligence that gets the man to dump the Barbie. Sorry Molly Ringwald there is no Jake Ryan here for you in a red 944 Porsche. And while I wish there was, sadly, there is no Chad Michael Murray to fall for Hilary Duff in the Disney_ Cinderella Story_. No it's not one of those stories where the gorgeous (like supermodel type gorgeous) independent female figures out she doesn't want the frat guy as her boy toy and instead falls in love with the nerdy introvert just to say "fuck you" to pop culture's image of normal. No, sadly this is just the story of a normal girl. No Julia Roberts prostitute turns proper socialite. No John Travolta and Olivia Newton John summer loving. You know I'd love a Channing Tatum in _She's the Man _with Amanda Bynes but that is not the case with me. So why should you be reading this right now?

I know I am nothing special. The greatest thing I did was start up a liberal club in a conservative school. Seriously I am not anyone special that you should want to hear another typical love story gone wrong. I am not a part of history like Anne Frank or Ishmael Beah. I have no academic expertise or professional advantage. I am a white female from a middle class family in the smack dab middle of Indiana. Which to all of you non-Hoosiers is a giant corn field. I was not the victim of abuse or left at the door step of a church as a baby. I know both my parents, grandparents and even a great grandparent. I am very fortunate to be surrounded by the family and friends that I have. I did not have a lot of friends growing up, due to me being intolerant to stupidity, but I w as not a loner. I was average. I think I am pretty and you all can think I'm vain but I don't give two shits. I know I have beauty. Am I an Emma Watson or a Jennifer Lawrence, hell no, but I have beauty and am not afraid to admit it. I am 5'6'' and wear size 5/7 pants, medium shirt and a C cup bra on a good day. I am average. So I ask again, why are you still reading this?

I decided to write this because I think someone somewhere has gone through the same thing and like me had no fucking clue what to do. Some of you will despise me for writing about this. You'll think I am a complete bitch who should be alone for the rest of her life. Some I am the victim in the whole situation. Some will love my story some of you will hate every single thing including this Prologue I am rambling on about. Over all I just want to be able to share my story. To be honest with myself and to get it all out.

To those who love this story i am telling I hope it helps you or someone you know in your life. I hope you can relate with me if you have gone through what I have, made the decisions I made. I hope over all you enjoy the story as a whole. To those who hate me please don't try and kill me. If you don't please don't send me death threats or other shit like that. I am really not feeling a paper bag of dog crap on my front step that just happens to be on fire. I just want to be able to help someone else not make the same mistakes I did. I know what I did was wrong and I had everything I deserved and deserve a big ass kicking from Karma for everything. I am sorry for all the people I hurt and lied to.

I've felt heartbreak and depression. That inner pain in your heart that feels like someone is going all _Indiana Jones_ "Kali-Maa" on you. I have spent hours lying in bed listening to John Mayer and James Morrison songs bawling my eyes out. I've listened to every song on Pandora's and Songza's breakup playlist. I've deserved all of it. Maybe you reading this have had the same long _Notebook,_ cry your eyes out nights. Some of you probably deserved it like me and others were probably hurt by jerks like myself.

So my story is about a girl, myself, named Sydney who will be essentially narrating the book in a first person type of view. That was always my favorite way to read books if you don't like it, sorry not sorry. Sydney is dating Derrick, and has been for two years. They both graduated from Indiana high schools, Carmel and Avon if you must know. They met at a workout facility which in real life was called Five Tool Baseball August 9th, 2013 and started to date January 19th, 2014. No I am not going to do the sappy honeymoon stage of their relationship. No, only the dramatic part that is worth telling.

The story takes place in the summer before their freshman year of college. Where does the drama come in you ask? Ashley has had a school fling with a boy named Kahil for months and things escalate and well you need to read the rest or what is the point of me writing it? Again this is a story that is going to piss people off. So if you can not bare listening the love story of a cheating teenager, just stop reading now. It's a story of teenage love affairs and a girl who made some decisions that can be taken positively or negatively. Again if you hate me or my story, I am sorry. Honestly I won't be offended if you stop here because you're like "I do not want to listen to the bitch ramble on for 200 plus pages about some soppy hormonal story that I do not give a rat's ass about." I understand. But to those who have been through this or are going through a situation like this, sit down, drink some Starbucks and read my soppy teenage hormone raging story. Hopefully you will enjoy it.

Just a quick note. All of my chapter titles are names of songs with their artists. The lyrics will be in the back of my book. If anything after you read the chapter, read the lyrics and see why I chose that song. What would be better is to go and listen to them online. Hell buy the song or download it illegally if you like it. I just thought it would be something different that some of you that connect emotions with music might enjoy. If not, well I can't really do anything about that.

I'll shut up and start writing my book now.


End file.
